Fan Club Of JtHM
by MadLane
Summary: Margo is a big fan of JtHM. She wants to be in the actual comic book. When she finds a way to get in there she decides to make a fan club while she's at it.
1. Gotcha

It was a typical day for Margo. She was looking through her drawer, trying to find her favorite comic book. She usually always misplaces it. She suddenly heard a _ping! _on her phone, it was a text message from one of her friends.

**TO: Margo**

March 19, 1:04 PM

**BAILEY: **HEY, WHERE R U? U R SUPPOSED 2 BE AT THE PARK AN HOUR AGO.

_Oh, snap! I almost forgot! _She went to get her silver purse, but forgot she misplaced that too. Margo rolled her eyes and sighed. She put her phone in her pocket and went to the park to meet Bailey.

When she got there she felt the warm breeze hit her face when she walked out of the car. She saw her friend sitting on a bench. Bailey saw she was coming, but pretended not to. She sat down on the maroon bench and smiled. "Okay, so..." she said waiting.

"What?" Bailey asked dramatically.

Margo almost smacked him, but calmed herself. "Hey, you were the one that sent me the text saying where I was and wanting me to go to the park." she said.

He bent down to open his satchel and took out a small white square box and gave it to her.

Margo went from puzzled to confused. She took the box from his hand and looked at it motionless.

"Ahem. Are you going to open it?" he asked, looking serious.

She nodded slowly and opened the small box. She almost screamed when she saw a real small knife.

She looked at it without blinking and then closed the box. She turned her head stunningly and stared at Bailey.

"I'm not going on a murdering spree." she joked.

Bailey grinned, but didn't get the joke. "Isn't it obvious? It's your one of a kind homicidal knife! Since you love that number two stuff." he said looking down at his skinny jeans.

Margo laid the box next to her and snickered. "It's not number two. If anything is number two, it's your colon." she chuckled.

"Ha ha ha, very funny. Any idea on how you're going to see him in real life?" Bailey asked.

Margo sat there looking at the ground sadly. She didn't ever have a good plan. She started to sob.

Bailey patted her knee comfortingly. She looked up at him, but still had tears coming out of her eyes.

"You're so obsessed, Mar-mar. I'm not kidding, you love a made up character." he said.

She stood up and turned to look at him. "Really? So, even if I do make it to his world, you won't come with me?" she asked looking at him, being almost mean.

Bailey got up off the bench and turned his way toward the playground. Margo rushed after him. "So...?" she asked.

He jerked his head and grinned. "Depends on whether you're even more addicted or just downright crazy. I'd go with downright crazy because I don't want to see anymore of the pictures you draw of him and you. It's disgusting and unfortunate. Although it figures since you totally have a crush on a fake character."

She was shocked. _Me, crazy? Ha! The more appropriate word for me is "creepy". _she thought about saying that right into his ear.

He stopped walking and Margo pushed him playfully. "Would you like me to come down to your house tomorrow and see what we can do?" he asked, pushing her.

She thought that would be an excellent idea. She nodded, meaning she agreed. _Just think! If I can literally go into the world of JtHM, I'd have to find one way to get other fans into here! And me, seeing him for the first time ever! I'd get to be the first fan to see him! I'm his number one fan, anyway_


	2. The Portal To JtHM

The next day Bailey came by and helped her look for her book.

She was under her bed, only to find dust bunnies. He crouched down and punched her leg. She got out from under her bed and looked up at him.

"Need any help?" he asked, joyfully.

He suddenly saw that she was crying.

He helped her get up and brushed her off to get the dust bunnies that remained on her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her shoes.

She wiped the tears from her face and tried to smile pleasantly. "Oh, I can't find my book. Now we will never be able to get into it." she answered.

He looked at all the posters of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. She had some t-shirts of him, she even had one she made herself. She also had a doll that she made herself too. She made her own JtHM bed sheet, wall, purse, shampoo, and any other product you could think of. She was indeed the most obsessed fan of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac.

Bailey saw a book that sort of looked like it, and it was near behind her bedroom door. He picked it up and knew it was the Director's Cut. The reason she got that instead of getting all of the comics one through seven is because so she wouldn't misplace them all.

He put it up to her face and shook it around. Margo's eyes went wide. She snatched it from him and jumped up with joy. She cheered like a little kid.

She shed one tear and it fell on the book. The book started to shake and then burst into making it a turquoise portal. _This is it! _she wanted to cry out that. Bailey was dumbfounded while Margo became impressed and amazed.

"Let's go!" she demanded while almost walking into the portal. "Wait!" Bailey cried. Margo turned and was puzzled. "What? This is the moment I've been waiting for!" She screamed. Bailey tried not to think of anything that would make her not want to go, but there was no decent way of saying it. "Yeah, but you can't because how are you going to make it back?" he yelled.

Margo tossed the book to him and winked. "Find some fans on the internet, will yeah? Thanks!" she said happily. Bailey almost said stop, until she went into the portal and it closed.

Bailey stood there. In her room. Doing nothing. He almost cried when he remembered what she said for him to do. He sighed irritatedly and went to her computer.

_Well, better see who I can find that actually loves this poop..._he thought while clicking on the Internet Explorer.

**(Author Note: Probably some of you want to slap Bailey up side the head. Now, review if you want to be in the next chapter!**


	3. Strange Change

**(Author Note: I got one review, that's awesome! So, enjoy this chapter!)**

Margo looked around, and was just ridiculously frightened. She looked down at her skin and clothes and saw that it was all black and white. She stared at her hands and saw she was a cartoon character. Her body was slim and her ankles were so tiny. Also her wrists were almost a stick figure's body. It felt like she wasn't in a comic book at all, because she felt some cool wind hit her.

She felt the ground and it was like actual grass, but the grass was white and not green. It was because she was in a black and white comic book.

She thought about Bailey. _He can't stand looking at black and white._ she thought while wondering around. She stopped at the sidewalk and saw a couple of people pass by. _People actually move in this world! _she smiled brightly and soon realized that she was in Johnny's neighborhood. That made Margo even more happier.

She searched for the house number 777. She suddenly saw his house. She just stared at it, not making one move toward the house. _What if I get killed? What if I don't find a way to get back to my world? What if-_

Something pushed her hard. She broke her fall by landing on a old mattress. She got up off of it and went closer to his house. Those boarded up windows and creepy looking signs.

She almost tripped over some wood that must have fell out of one of the windows. She took out her phone and saw she had a text from Bailey.

**TO: Margo**

March 20, 11:24 AM

**BAILEY: ** WHICH WEBSITE DO U THINK I SHOULD GO 2? I NEED TO FIND UR FANS BE 4 YOU START HAVING A MAJOR HEART ATTACK.

Margo sighed meanly and sent him a text back.

**TO: Bailey**

March 20, 11:24 AM

**MARGO: **GO 2 ANY SITES THAT MIGHT HAVE FANS ON THEM! DO IT NOW!

Bailey saw the text and went straight to work. He typed in all the sites that should have fans on them. He logged into his account on some of them and looked up "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac" and saw a few options.

He saw some girls that were named Grace, Katie, Liana, Alex, Brigette, Isabella, Ashley, Olivia, Paige, Rhiannon, Tanya, and Samantha that liked JtHM. He saw one girl that was named Allegra and then somehow he knew right away of how to get them all here, he would also find more, but he felt like these were enough for now.

Bailey guessed that only girls liked the comic book, but looked up to see if there were any guys who liked it too. He saw some boys were named Joshua, Zach, Almasi, Jerome, CJ, Scott, Benny, Darwin, Steve, Chang, Luke, and Riley.

He saw a button on a book, that he could literally press and all the fans would go down into the book. The button was peridot and said 'Send Fans'. He carefully pressed the button and suddenly all of them went into the book where Margo was.

He wondered how he was going to get them out of there. There's simply no reason to go in there himself and then get them all out because it would be just too hard


	4. Let's Start

Margo saw people come plopping out of the sky, through the same turquoise portal, and falling with a _boom! _

She saw at least twenty-five of them. She became speechless of how many fans Bailey dropped off. She went over to them and picked everyone up one by one.

They all wiped off the dirt that was on their clothes. The boy named Steve purposely tripped and fell over the sidewalk. Ashley helped him up and then Almasi punched him in the face. "Boux!" he said raising his hands in victory.

Margo rolled her eyes and looked at Allegra. She had braided pony tails and a short spring dress. "Ugh, I look like a freak!" she cried while looking at her hands. Margo went up to her and grinned. "Stop complaining. I'm the leader of this fan club and I say we make a fan club hide out. Does anybody have enough money to pay for a house?" she asked, pulling back one of her bangs. Nobody's hand shot up. Just then Liana's hand went up in the air. She waved it around, trying to get Margo's attention. She pointed at her. "I think I have a million dollars with me. Will that help?" she asked, pulling on her curly hair. She nodded and they all cheered.

Later on, Margo picked a cute little small house that was near Squee's.

She heard some of them whining about the house and others about something else. She wondered if she was beginning to be a bad leader. All the girls were talking about how they were going to get furniture, and the boys were not even making a sound.

Margo rushed over to Liana. She pinched her in the shoulder and Liana screamed. Everyone went quiet. Margo got out her phone and started texting Bailey. When she finished she put her phone back in her pocket and sighed.

"Okay, the first thing we are going to do is get furniture. Liana, do you have enough money to buy the things we need?" she asked normally. Liana nodded. Margo pointed to Paige and Liana. "You two, go to the furniture store and get the cheapest furniture you can find." she told them. They both nodded in reply and darted for the door.

Almasi smacked Steve at the back of the head. Margo snapped her fingers and told them to stop. She took out her phone again and saw that Bailey still didn't text her back. She put her phone back and stared at Allegra, who was looking sad.

She went up to the pessimistic girl and smirked brightly. "What's the matter?" she asked tenderly. Allegra looked up at her. "I want to go home. I'm only twelve." obviously, the girl started to cry.

She patted her back, trying to make her feel better. It was almost time for lunch and everyone was beginning to get hungry. Margo thought of an idea.

"I'll order pizza, so hopefully no one is allergic to cheese." she said, and then got put her phone and called pizza delivery. Everyone was confused. How can she call pizza delivery if they are in another world? How does she know the number for the pizza here?

Well, Margo didn't really call it from here, she called it from where Bailey still is. He's still in her room. Goodness knows what he's doing right now.

When she finished with the order, she texted Bailey and told him to buy the pizza when it comes and then through it into the portal. Simple, right


	5. Planning Everything

She looked at her watch and saw it was time for the pizza to delivery to be here.

In Margo's room, Bailey heard a _ding-dong! _at the door. He went downstairs and opened it. It was the pizza delivery guy. "Gimme two dollars and ninety cents." he said, sounding rude. Bailey smelled the pizza and the smell never went perpetual, it was always the same kind of smell.

He got out his wallet and gave him the change he needed. He then closed the door with the pizza box in his hands. He went upstairs and threw it in the portal.

She saw it and it fell right into her hands. She went into the room where everyone was decorating every room in the house. Margo was very pleased with herself. Not entirely the best house in the world, but it'll do to make a good club. Next thing fan clubs need is a person to help the leader.

She knew Liana had the money for everything, she was quite thankful for that, considering the fact that everyone is basically broke. But right now, it didn't really matter.

Suddenly, Margo heard a crash in the kitchen. She darted for the door and her shoes made a squeaking noise. All she saw was the white glazed pot. On the floor. Broken in pieces. Margo almost went red with rage.

Everyone backed away from her, knowing that she was going to lose it. Margo simply calmed herself then walked in the opposite direction. She saw Ashley painting her fingernails black.

_Well, that's the ONLY color you'd probably get by being in a black and white graphic novel. _she thought while trying to find a place to put the pizza.

"Everyone, please come and get a piece. I'm hoping that all of you will get at least one piece of pizza." she announced. Every fan came bursting into the living room one by one. They made a straight line and got one piece each.

Everyone got a plate also. After that, they all got to pick a drink too. When that was done, they all got ready to go to bed.

Allegra stared at Margo, feeling intimidated. She sat next to her. Margo turned her head slightly and smiled. "Feeling better?" she said, trying to tender her. Allegra nodded slowly. She hugged her tightly.

She then let go and felt almost a bruise on her shoulder. "So, how are we going to change into pajamas if we don't have pjs?" she asked.

Margo sighed, she knew this question was coming up sometime. "Well, I'm thinking we could just sleep in our clothes." she said. Allegra saw Margo's expression, and it looked like she was irritated.

It was completely true, she was annoyed. Of course, with the fans doing not what they're supposed to do and not following directions. Also, her plan on meeting Johnny for the first time was going to be a total fail, due to everyone who wants to see him badly too.

It was settled, everyone would go finish up their decorating tomorrow and then see how things go. But for now, she'd just like to sleep


	6. Sneaky And Shy

She saw everyone was nice and snuggled into their little sleeping bags and pillows that everyone had to buy with their own money. She tucked herself in and tried to sleep, but heard other fans talking to each other, and that didn't help with relaxing.

She decided this wasn't going to be a good nights rest, so she insisted that everyone gets up and dances to music. The fan who loved music the most was Paige and Ashley, so she let them pick the songs they wanted to play on the radio that suspiciously was here.

Paige got out all her CDs and picked one that was _Now That's What I Call Music! _So, everyone had to listen and dance to the song that was on there. When the Beyoncé song was over, Ashley put in a song that was familiar to the music that plays now on the radio.

Everyone started dancing, they all didn't care what song it was, they just danced 'til their sides hurt, literally. One by one, they all started to say their sides hurt. After sixteen songs in a row, they all laid down on their little sleeping bags.

Margo took out the disc that remained in there and put in classical music. Everyone went to sleep happily, sort of...

Not everyone got a lot of sleep, but it was enough sleep to get through the day, anyways. It was strange of how this whole thing happened.

Margo got up first and made breakfast, well, breakfast that was thrown into the portal. So, basically, Bailey was like their little butler. _That's what he gets for saying he hates this comic..._ she thought gazing at everyone who was sleeping peacefully.

After everyone woke up, she brought in some breakfast for everyone. It wasn't really interesting of how they're doing nothing to see Johnny or whatever.

So, Margo planned for everyone to meet Squee, then for the finally they'd all meet Johnny, but first, Margo wanted someone to go under cover and stalk Johnny the whole day. She didn't know who would get the special job of doing so.

While everyone got up and started to decorate again. Some of them went to get their paint brushes and started painting the walls again. Lots of work, but it's going to be worth it, though. Margo began to play a song by Allstar Weekend.

She saw Brigette, being all shy. She went up to her and gave her, her cell phone number. "Now I need you to keep updating me on what Johnny keeps doing. Listen, this is an important job for you, so I need you to be real honest with me when talking to me about what he's doing, okay?" she said.

Brigette nodded shyly then went to go find him. Margo snapped her fingers frantically. "Come on, come on! Let's finish this everybody!"

Brigette was outside, looking to find Johnny. She saw his house, and began to feel very nervous and frightened. She sighed and went closer to his house. She stopped at his grass. She heard a door creek open, Brigette began to panic and cry. She ran as fast as she could to a tree and went behind it.

Johnny came out of his house, he went down to the sidewalk and saw Brigette behind the tree. She gasped and then covered her eyes. He raised and eyebrow and shook his head, then continued on to his walk.

Brigette called Margo. "Hello? Margo, this is Brigette, umm...I...I found Johnny. He just came out of his house, and now he's...taking uh, a walk." she called.

Margo brushed off some paint that laid on her pants. She heard everything Brigette said. "Great job, Brige. Now, go keep following him, and keep me updated." Margo said, then she turned off her phone.

Brigette was still behind the tree, feeling anxious. She got up off of her butt and ran to follow Johnny. She was walking very quietly so Johnny wouldn't hear her behind him. He turned and saw her following him. He became very suspicious and almost freaked out. Brigette almost fainted and heard her heart pumping fast.

_Calm down, Brigette. Just pretend it's one of your friends at school..._she thought while trying to think of something to not look suspicious.

"H-hi..." she managed to say. Brigette felt like sobbing her eyes out. Johnny stared at her still a little confused. "Hello." he said. Brigette suddenly felt not scared anymore. Her heart went at a slower pace, her legs were shaking, but that was it. She wanted to hug him, but she knew he would probably kill her before she even got a chance.

She looked behind her to see if anyone was following her. "Why were you following me?" Johnny asked, rapidly. Brigette became frightened again. _Oh my goodness, I'm going to die. If I answer this question, he'll probably kill all my new friends I've made. Oh, what to do..._Brigette shed a tear, but quickly wiped it. "Uhhh, I was just...trying to...umm, I...uhh...I don't know. I just like you're...umm...uh...I'm sorry, I'm a little bit nervous, please don't ki-I mean! Try not to...ah...-" She got cut off by a loud screech, that was probably from a car.

Brigette tried to calm herself, but it wasn't working. She also didn't want to tell lies, because that gets things worse and it will soon end up being her in Johnny's basement, doing something you actually couldn't comprehend. It took her awhile to answer the question again.

"I was following you because my friend wanted me to." she said calmly.

"For what reason?" Johnny asked hesitantly. Brigette should've known this kind of answer was going to come up. She tapped lip with her index finger.

"Because she likes you." Brigette said in a lower voice.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so." she said, with a smile


	7. Coming To The Rescue

Margo waited for five hours, and Brigette still isn't back. She decided to just go on with what she planned for everyone. So, she got everyone together and went to Squee's house.

They all went to his house and went through the window that Johnny goes through. Squee became scared than ever. All these boys and girls coming in through his bedroom window.

Darwin pick him up by his night shirt. "Tell me what you know, punk!" he said in a angry voice. Squee became so scared he fainted.

They all looked down and saw a fainted Squee on his bed. Margo flicked the back of his head. Darwin turned and saw Margo, looking very dissatisfied. "So, you're a pedophile, now?" Margo said. Everybody's eyes widened. Allegra hid behind Jerome. "I'm sorry, but I mean seriously? You knock a kid out. We startled him." Margo exclaimed aloud.

Everybody went out of the house through the window again. When they were all out of the house, they started to talk. Margo made everyone follow her to the sidewalk. They all suddenly heard screaming coming from Johnny's house. Everyone became nervous and scared. Margo made sure everyone was together.

She then knew who's scream that was. "Oh no! Brigette's in there!" she pointed at the house. Everyone gasped. Margo started to weep. "It's...all my fault. I told her to go stalk Johnny and see what he was going to do, and I guess she messed everything up."

"You guess? She's in there because of you, you should be the one in there, not her!" Rhiannon yelled. Almost everyone agreed with her, except Allegra.

"I know, I know, but there's nothing we can do." she said unhappily.

"Yes there is." Grace said. Everyone turned their heads toward Grace. "We burst into Johnny's house, then we go all the way down in the basement and rescue her." Grace grinned a little.

"But he could kill us all and you know that." Margo said, still having tears come out of her eyes.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt to try, right? I mean, if we die, we die together..."

"But in a very painful way." Steve said. "Be quiet, Steve!" Everyone said. Margo sighed sadly. She wiped away her tears and smirked. "But what if-"

"Don't worry, we're doing what we we're meant to do. Let's be proud that we are doing this for someone who doesn't deserve to die. I mean, if we do die, we died for the right reason. So, everyone, before we go in, call your parents or guardian that you love them, and that you'll be in a better place. Tell them not to cry, because they will know we're you are. Even especially if you wanted to live, you couldn't because you had to die for a perfect reason. Everyone should know that you don't have to be brave, we're all gonna die, it was probably meant for us to be dead." Grace said.

Everyone went silent. "But that's like suicide, and it's selfish to kill yourself." Margo said picking at the grass.

Everyone picked up there phones and called there parents or guardians. Margo picked up her phone and called her mother.

"Mother, I just want to say, I love you. And I might be in Heaven, so you won't see me tonight. I will be waiting for you, so goodbye. I love you." she said then hung up her phone.

Everyone was ready. So they all did what Grace's plan was: they bursted into his house and rushed downstairs. They saw Brigette being almost killed by a contraption. Samantha and Zach helped her get out of it. No one saw Johnny around anywhere. When they finally got Brigette out of the contraption, they all darted for the door.

But when they all finally came out, only six of them remained. The people that lived were Allegra, Benny, Darwin, Olivia, Tanya, and Brigette. Everyone else was dead.

Suddenly they saw the turquoise portal. They all got back to the actual world.

Bailey saw only a few people we're withdrawn. "Where's Mar-mar?" he said. Allegra was devastated. Everyone frowned. "What!" he screamed. They all then heard Margo's mother crying. "Wer'e going back in there..." Bailey said.

"But-"

"I said, we're going back in there!" Bailey yelled at Allegra. Bailey opened the portal and then everyone went back in to rescue the others from Johnny


	8. Being Brave

They all fell out of the portal with a _plop! _and got up quickly.

Bailey looked around impatiently and began to walk. Allegra rushed after him. "So, how are we gonna save everyone?" she asked, tightening one of her braids.

He turned to look at her and then scoffed. "I don't know." Bailey said.

Everyone got super anxious by then. When they made it to Johnny's house, they bursted through the door. They all heard screams of their friends all the way down there.

Bailey saw Johnny torturing Liana. _Oh, my, I don't even know a thing a about this guy...what am I gonna do now? _Bailey thought. Johnny turned curiously, only to see seven people standing pathetically. He walked slowly up to them.

Bailey was as scared as everybody else. Just then, Bailey thought of something. _Of course! He's just a cartoon character! There's no reason to be afraid of a fake human being..._he thought, seeing Johnny standing right before him.

"We're coming to save our friends that you somehow captured." Bailey said, bravely. Allegra saw the mischief in Johnny's eyes. She hid behind Olivia.

"And how on earth do you expect us to do that?" Benny whispered.

"You people really think you can do it?" Johnny said, trying to defy them.

Bailey knew exactly what to say to this fake character. He straightened his back and sighed. "You're a fake character. You are just in a black and white comic book. You're not real, so I don't think you can hurt me. Cartoons live when they get hurt...I think..." Bailey said, looking at all his tied up friends.

He looked at Margo and sighed again. She was in a contraption as well as everyone else. "_Say the 'w' word, Bailey! Trust me...I know what I'm doing...call him wacky! _" she mouthed.

Bailey could always trust Margo, and she was usually always right. He decided to give it a try. Johnny was confused by what Bailey said earlier.

"I'm sure you can't kill us because you're so wacky!" Bailey exclaimed. Everyone gasped at what Bailey had said. Johnny's eyes twitched at the word. "You dare call me wacky! If anyone is wacky, it's a wacky imbosol like you guys!" Johnny yelled. The he threw a dagger at Bailey. "DUCK!" Margo screamed. Bailey ducked and then the knife killed Olivia in the chest.

Everybody's mouth dropped open. "GOOSE!" Steve screamed. "Be quiet, Steve!" Everyone said, even Johnny. He turned back to the strangers that were coming to rescue their friends that were tied up in Johnny's little contraptions.

Bailey ran to Margo and so Johnny ran towards him. Bailey drop kicked Johnny. He fell to the floor with a _splat!_

Bailey told the others to untie their friends. They all did just that. When everyone was untied they went toward the stairs. Margo looked back at Bailey, who got knifed. Margo's expression changed suddenly. She stopped. She then went down and punched Johnny in the face. He wasn't knocked out all the way, but it'd make good time to flee. She bent down and saw Bailey, with a knife in his head, and dead on the floor.

She turned and glared and Johnny, who was trying to get up off the cold hard ground. Margo gasped silently and ran up the stairs. "What? Where'd everyone go?" she asked to herself. Everyone left Johnny's house, leaving Margo to apparently die. She huffed angrily. "Well, thanks for leaving your leader to die in this place! I appreciate it!" she then sighed and walked out the door. She closed it normally and went off the steps. She saw none of her friends. Everyone disappeared without a trace.

Margo sat down on the sidewalk and started to sob. "Why can't I just go home? This was a mistake. I should have never even thought of the idea of coming in here. Now, there's no way I can get back home..." just then Margo got an idea. "...unless..." she said quietly to herself while tapping her lip. "Unless Johnny could help!" suddenly Margo just remembered something. "Okay, now that is just a foolish thing to do." Margo laid her forehead on her knees and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to live at that house until I think of a way to get back home." she said, getting up off of the sidewalk. So, she went back to the house and did just that


End file.
